Closure
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Birthday Fic What Tim really needs is some closure after losing his father. With his birthday a month away, the twins start working on their gift. Will the new Robin get the closure he needs, or will the twins' work lead to a dead end. One OC present


Happy Birthday Dusk9 from Runescape

He's a good friend I met while playing the game and even though I have quit playing, we still talk. found out that the 29th of june is his bday, so why not give the gift of a story.

* * *

Closure

It had only been a few months since Tim came to live with Bruce Wayne and took up the mantle of Robin the boy wonder. He was a bright kid, but he grew up on the streets, so it was a complete 180 going from his home in lower Gotham to living in a mansion. Sure Bruce was wonderful, but he missed his father, Steven Drake. Dick had returned and was helping Tim not only in the Robin department, but the family department too.

"Why, Dick?" Tim asked, sitting on his bed.

"No one really knows, Tim, not even Bruce. I know your dad wasn't a model father, but I'm sure he was going to come back for you once everything was over with." Dick said, not knowing what else TO say.

"He left me alone, and then he dies, how could he?" Tim asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know you love him, Timmy, but you have us now." A new, feminine voice said.

"Thanks Reiena, these past few months have been wonderful, and I can't wait to see how my birthday's going to be next month." Tim said, the tears slowing down and a smile on his face.

"Bruce throws the best parties, but it's not only him, there's Barbara, Alfred, and myself and Dick. We know it's hard to settle into a new family, but hey, I always wanted another brother." Reiena said; the patented Grayson smile on her face.

Tim didn't know what to say, but he knew he was safe now, and that's all that mattered. The Grayson twins then left out, as it was night and time for them to get to their 'jobs'. Tim was left alone in his room, but in his heart he wasn't alone, knowing that he had the twins, Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce.

BTASBTASBTAS

Metropolis, Two and a Half Hours Later

Superman was flying around on patrol, when he heard someone or something land on a building not far from him. Wondering what was going on in his city, the Man of Steel headed over and saw a strange figure. He didn't want to frighten the figure off, so he landed softly.

"What's your business in Metropolis?" Superman said, but he was surprised when the figure turned around. "Cardinal?"

"Sorry Clark, I go by Flamebird now, it was time I retired Cardinal. I need to investigate something that happened here a few months ago." The figure said.

"Sure, but why would you come here, Gotham's your city." Superman stated.

"I'm sure you've heard that Batman has a new Robin right." Flamebird questioned.

"yea, I was curious about it, actually." Superman answered.

"Kinda the same story as us, kid was almost killed because his dad stole something from Two-Face, but he didn't have anyone anyway, turns out his dad was found dead here in Metropolis. Well, Tim's birthday is coming up, and he was talking to Dick and I, and we found out that he still missed his dad. I was hoping you could help me find out the details of what happened." Flamebird informed Superman.

"I have a friend on the police force that might can help, I'm sure she's still at the office." Superman said, and with that he flew into the sky, and was soon joined by the young fire controller and they headed out to Metropolis PD.

BTASBTASBTAS

Gotham

Dick knew that his sister had gone to Metropolis, so he went to work in Gotham, trying to find out if someone had follow Steven Drake to Metropolis. He had found out where Tim and his dad use to live and went there to check things out. The apartment still had signs of a struggle and after hearing the tale from Tim, Dick was happy that someone that had those quick reflexes was taking up his old mantle.

"Man, I knew he was tough but taking on two of Harvey's thugs takes guts for someone his age." Nightwing said to himself as he continued looking for clues.

As the ex-boy wonder found some papers in Steven's dresser drawer. There was a name printed on a scrap of paper:

_Rob Donavan 7pm Metropolis River_

Knowing that he had a lead, he headed out to see if his sister had found anything.

BTASBTAS

Metropolis

Superman and Cardinal arrived at MPD and saw that one person, a woman was still there. Flamebird followed Superman's lead and headed to the window. The Man of Steel lightly tapped on the window and received a smile when the woman looked to see him floating there. She headed over to the window and opened it.

"Come on in, Superman; your hero friend too." The woman said.

"Thank you; Flamebird, this is Chief Maggie Sawyer. Chief Sawyer, this is Flamebird, a hero from Gotham." Superman said, introducing the two women.

"What brings a Gotham hero to Metropolis?" Maggie said as she shook Flamebird's hand.

"Well, Batman's files say that a John Doe, who we have identified as Steven Drake, was found dead in Metropolis River. I was wondering if I might look around the area he was found in to see if I could find some clues. Also, if I could see anything that was found with him, that would help." Flamebird informed the Chief of the Special Crimes Unit.

"You and Superman seem close, and I remember that case. You have the go ahead, Flamebird, anything you need to help close this." Chief Sawyer said.

"Thank you, Chief. I hope I can close this, there's a young boy in Gotham that needs to know what happened to his father." Flamebird said, and with that she headed to Metropolis River to investigate.

"I heard the Bats would leave quickly." Chief Sawyer stated.

"You get use to it, thanks again; I'll let you know when she needs access to that evidence." Superman responded and with that he too headed out to resume his patrol of Metropolis.

BTASBTASBTAS

Batcave, Three Hours Later

Nightwing, well Dick minus his mask, was running the name Rob Donavan through the Batcomputer. There was only one person in all of Gotham with that name that had an extensive police record, but there was one thing that stood out; he had worked for Two-Face. Having the information he did, Nightwing contacted his sister.

One Month Later

Tim was having a wonderful time at his birthday party and as the twins promised, everyone was there, Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce even took the day off from Wayne Enterprises to spend the day with his family. Alfred had made a wonderful dinner and the birthday cake looked awesome (Tim's words). He had opened his presents, well most, as the twins were going last. Alfred's present was the cake, decorated up in Robin's colors and even had a Batman symbol on the top.

Barbara gave Tim a special sword called the nodachi and he loved it. The hilt had red cord wrapping around it. Upon closer inspection of the hand guard, the inside had the R design from Tim's costume. Bruce gave him a watch with his name engraved in it, and the date the adoption was finalized. After they had the cake, which tasted as great as it looked, the twins were ready to reveal their present.

"Tim, we've been working hard on our present since we had that talk last month. After extensive work, we know who killed your father. We've also been keeping an eye on him waiting for today." Dick told his successor.

"There's also a part two. We're going to Metropolis, and someone there is excited to meet you." Reiena said.

"Thanks guys…..wait; I'm going to meet Superman, SWEET." Tim said, jumping in the air. With that said, he headed to the study to get ready.

"I knew you two were up to something over the past month. You do have experience with closure, I'm glad Tim's getting his." Bruce said.

"We were talking last month with him, and he was still upset about his dad. Dick and I had the same thought; while I was looking around in Metropolis, he was checking out things here in Gotham." Reiena stated.

"Alright, so you guys taking the Batwing?" Bruce questioned.

"Yea, Reiena's going to fly though." Dick said, and with that the twins headed to the cave to get ready for their adventure to Metropolis.

Bruce couldn't be more proud of his first adopted children, and that was the fact that they had learn, not only about being heroes, but how to help someone that had the same loss as them.

"I'll help you clean up, Alfred." Bruce said, knowing that Alfred was going to be cleaning all night without the help.

"Why thank you Master Bruce. And I must say, sir, I'm very proud of the twins. I had no idea they were going to do something this special for young Master Timothy." Alfred stated.

Bruce didn't say anything, only smiled as he helped his 'father' clean up the room.

BTASBTAS

Metropolis, Two Hours Later

Flamebird had gone ahead of her brothers and was looking for the Man of Steel and soon enough she found him.

"So today's his birthday huh?" Sueprman asked as he landed on the ring of the Daily Planet globe.

"Yes, he knows why we're coming to Metropolis, but he should be the one to capture Donovan. We helped capture the man that took our parents, so why not help Robin the same way." Flamebird told her hero friend.

"Alright, I've been keeping an eye on Donovan, so whenever you guys are ready." Superman said.

"They should be here soon, and thanks Clark." Flamebird remarked, and just then, Superman's super hearing picked up a familiar sound and he looked around to see the Batwing hovering.

Soon enough the hatch opened and two boys got out. When he saw Superman, the smaller of the two ran until he was standing in front of him. The Man of Steel could see the excitement in the boy's eyes, so he smiled back.

"So, you're the new Robin huh, I'm glad there's someone to have Batman's back since the twins went out on their own." Superman said.

"Thanks, Superman; it's nice to meet you. You and Batman are tied for first as my favorite heroes." Robin said, still excited that he was meeting THE Superman.

"Just don't let Batman hear you say that." Flamebird stated; a laugh in her voice.

"How about we go and get him." Nightwing said.

"Yea, let's bring him to justice." Robin said and with that he flipped over to the Batwing and sat in the back seat.

"Eager little guy isn't he." Superman remarked.

"You have no idea, but he needs this." Nightwing stated, and with that he headed to the Batwing to pilot it to their destination.

When they knew that Nightwing and Robin were ready, Superman and Flamebird took to the air in their own ways. The Man of Steel led the way to the young heroes' target, and it didn't take long to find him.

Rob Donovan was up to his old tricks from Gotham; being a thug to a crime boss. Sure he didn't work for Two-Face, but he found someone to work for in Metropolis. Right now, Donovan was trying to extort money from a simple shopkeeper when Superman led the three Gotham heroes to his location. They all landed quietly on the roof near the family owned business and waited for the man to exit. Soon enough he did and Robin followed him along the rooftops till he went into a nearby alley.

"Mannheim is going to be happy; I got the money from everyone he sent me to." Donovan said.

Robin knew it was now or never, so he launched a grapple hook and swung into the alleyway. Donovan didn't know what hit him when the young boy wonder's feet connected with his back and the man was on the ground with his face on the concrete.

"I'll ask this ONCE; did you kill Steven Drake a few months ago?" Robin said.

"Drake was just an assignment." Donovan stated.

This angered Robin and he got off of Donovan's back, only to pick him up by his shirt and throw him into the nearby wall. Once he was aware of what was going on, Donovan drew a knife and went after the boy. Robin easily dodged the knife and disarmed Donovan, then grabbed the knife hand and twisted the arm behind the man's back. He then picked up the knife and held it close enough to the Donovan's spine that the thug could feel it.

"Why did you kill Drake?" Robin asked, his voice very low toned.

"I didn't mean too, Two-Face just told me to follow him and see if he had something that belonged to Two-Face." Donovan said. "I didn't want to return to Gotham with the fact that I didn't get the information he wanted, so I stayed here in Metropolis."

Robin pushed the knife further into Donovan's back, and that was the twins' cue to jump in.

"Robin, he confessed, and Metropolis PD has agreed that since the victim lived in Gotham that Gotham PD would handle the case." Flamebird said as she flew over to her baby brother.

"Superman has agreed to fly him to Commissioner Gordon right away." Nightwing said.

Robin didn't turn from Donovan for a moment, but the words sunk in and the 14 year old boy wonder pulled some Batcuffs from his utility belt and restrained Donovan. Superman took the clicking of the cuffs as his cue to take the man to Gotham. Once the Man of Steel flew away, Robin turned to look at his older siblings.

"I'm sorry." Was all the boy wonder could say as tears were escaping from under his domino mask.

"We know how it is, Robin. Nightwing did somewhat of the same thing when our parents' killer came back to Gotham. He was ready to throw him off the docks to the water below." Flamebird said.

"Where were you?" Robin asked his sister.

"He had injured me and Batman; Nightwing was the only one to fight him, but he….well you know how he felt." Flamebird answered.

"I wanted to drop him, I really did; I even snapped at Batman, but then I realized what I did and what HE had done to me and left him for the cops." Nightwing said.

"I wanted him to know how my dad felt." Robin said, and then he hugged Flamebird tight.

"I know Timmy." She whispered so he could hear her. "Nightwing and I knew you needed this, and that's why we did it. You needed the closure of knowing that the man that took your dad away from you was going to face the consequences of his action."

With that, Robin left Flamebird's embrace and looked at Nightwing. Both boys smiled, not having to say anything.

"This was the best gift, thanks guys." Robin finally said as he and Nightwing returned to the roof they left the Batwing.

"Like we said, we know how it feels to not have closure, we went for 9 years without it, but after Nightwing caught him, it's like a weight was lifted." Flamebird said as she flew beside them to the roof.

"Did Batman know what you were doing?" Robin asked as he got into the Batwing.

"He knew we were up to something, but he didn't know the details till tonight." Nightwing answered as he got into the pilot's seat.

"I'm surprised actually, I figured he would have been keeping an eye on our actions, but I'm sure he was giving us our space too." Flamebird said, knowing that Bruce did have SOME idea of what the twins were up to.

With everything done, the Batwing took off and the fire controller was keeping up with it while she flew through the sky. Inside the Batwing, Robin was still crying, but they were not just tears of grief, but tears of joy as well. He knew that even if Donovan was convicted of the extortion in Metropolis, it was still a good feeling that the man responsible for the death of his father was going away for a long time.

BTASBTASBTAS

Wayne Manor, Two Hours Later

Bruce was in the Batcave talking with Superman, who had finished his task of delivering Rob Donovan to Commissioner Gordon.

"So he was angry huh." Bruce asked the Man of Steel.

"I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but when Dick and Reiena talked to him, he dropped the knife and cuffed Donovan." Superman said, but he stopped in his thoughts when he picked up the sound of the Batwing's engine.

"Go, Tim will find out that you know about us when the time is right. You can leave through the manor." Bruce said and with that the Man of Steel flew quickly to the stairs and out of the cave's entrance.

Two minutes later, the Batwing arrived with Flamebird right at its side, and before the engine was turned off, the cockpit opened up and Robin jumped out.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked, trying to play like he didn't know the details.

"We got him. Dick and Reiena were right; I needed to capture the man that killed dad." Tim said as he removed his mask.

"Sounds like a productive night. Now you have school tomorrow, get to bed." Bruce said, his usual scowl on his face.

Tim knew, even after a few months with the Dark Knight, that a scowl was Bruce's smile, so he said his good nights and headed into the manor to go to bed.

Once they were sure the 14 year old was gone, everyone got serious.

"So, he was going to stab him?" Bruce asked his first children.

"We stopped him and he wasn't upset anymore. Reminded me of when I had Zucco dangling over the docks." Dick said, removing his mask.

"I'm just happy that he got what he needed, and he said that it was a great present." Reiena said, and with that she yawned.

"I do say, Miss Reiena, you've gotten maybe 10 hours of sleep in the past month, I suggest you go to bed." A voice said.

"You right Alfred; I just wanted to make sure we got the right guy." Reiena said with another yawn.

"Night sis, I need to get to some sleep myself." Dick said.

"Why don't you stay in your old room tonight, I don't think you can drive to the other side of Gotham right now." Bruce said.

"You always knew what to say, Bruce." Dick responded and with that the twins headed upstairs to get some sleep.

"I understand Master Timothy got his closure on his father's murder?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, he did, and I'm glad for that. Tim told them that it was a great present." Bruce said and with that he headed to the Bat Computer to check on a few rouges that had escaped.


End file.
